Our Story
by chanelocean94
Summary: I am Bella Swan.He is Edward Cullen.I am a human.He is a vampire.I am pregnant.He left me And this is our story." When Edward left Bella she was broken.What They didnt know is that he broke his promise.There is somthing of his he left behind.Baby Cullen.
1. Preface

Hi. This is my first FanFiction so please don't be too harsh. I know its been done before but not by me. Sooooo love it, hate it, but above all...enjoy it. All character belong to the fabulous Stephanie Mayer.

Preface

Edward. One name. Two syllables. Six letters. To you there is nothing special about it, just another name, like yours or mine. Another person going about their lives. Another person just like you and I. To you Edward is just another person. But to me Edward is another matter entirely.

Edward. To me it is more than a name. More than two syllables. More than two letters. To me everything is special about it. And Edward is not just another person like you and I. To me Edward is everything. The reason I wake up in the morning with a smile on my face. The reason I look forward to the day ahead. The reason I reach out to hold him in the morning. The reason I feel a cold empty space beside me. The reason I realise it was not a dream, no not a nightmare. The reason my smile leaves my face. The reason I curl myself into a ball. The reason I am empty. The reason I am alone.

I am Bella Swan. He is Edward Cullen. I am a human. He is a vampire. I am pregnant. He left me. And this is our story.


	2. Chapter One: Just Another Lunch Time

A/N: All Character belong to the fabulous Stephanie Mayer. Love it, hate it, but above all...enjoy it.

Chapter One: Just Another Lunch Time

Empty. Another day of emptiness, nothingness, loneliness, well you get the picture. I sat in my old truck watching the rain pour outside of my windows, the light reflecting off the downpour as it came hurtling to the road, the sound of raindrops thundering against the roadside, the thick and fogy air moving forcefully against the body work of my truck as I made my way towards Forks High. My school. Our school. His school. No. Not anymore. He wasn't there. He was gone. As if he never existed. Just a memory. But even the memory was too much to bear. Just the thought of his face, his hands, his hair, this eyes, his voice, his name, brought me physical pain. Made me feel like I was about to fall apart, made my stomach churn with loneliness.

So I didn't think. I didn't fell. I was empty.

Pulling up at forks high I was attacked by the memories I tried desperately to block out. This was where I meet _him_, where _he_ saved my life, where_ he_ first asked me out, where_ he_ took me to prom, the place we spent most of our time, our memories. Not only _him_ and me but our family, my best friend. No. Not our family. _His_ family. And _his_ sister, my _ex_-best friend. I meant nothing to them now. I wonder if I ever did. I looked across the car park like I did every morning, I don't no whether it was a reflex or a small piece of me still hoped that they would come back for me. That I would see him waiting there, leaning against his silver Volvo like the Greek god he is. But no. Nothing. It was empty. I was hit by another round of nausea. This was getting out of hand. I wasn't even able to keep breakfast down this morning, dreading the torment that has become my education. I kept my hood up and my shoulders curled inwards as I waded through the rain towards my first class.

Lessons were uneventful. I stopped paying attention in my lessons and soon enough the teachers stopped paying attention to me. Well not just the teachers but everybody. It was like I wasn't even there anymore, a ghost, an empty shell, a shadow of my former self. That's way I was so surprised by what happened at lunch.

I kept my head down as I walked into the lunch hall. Not the cleverest idea for me, seeing I do not possess the ability to walk across a clear flat surface for more than five seconds without falling flat on my face. But it was just another precaution, another way to protect myself from felling the pain of seeing their five empty vacant seats at our table as I did every lunch time. However the part of me that still couldn't let go, or maybe it was the part of me that relished in the pain, made my way over to the table to sit by myself. But me being me, I had to find something to bump into. My bag slid off my arm spilling its contents on the floor. I bent down to pick it up stuffing my school work and supplies back into my bag, noticing an uncompleted piece of algebra homework due in next lesson, oh well, teachers stopped asking for it from me a long time ago. Putting my bag over my shoulder I notice it wasn't a _something_ that I bump into, but a _someone_. Lauren Milroy. I mumbled an apology and carried on towards my table.

"What the fuck Swan". I felt a hand grad my upper arm spinning me round to face her. "_What_ is your problem? He left you, get over it. We all knew it was going to happen. None of us knew what he saw in you in the first place. I'm sick of seeing your sulky little face all day. Grow up you bitch!".

That's when it happened. I snapped, saw red. Who the hell is she? What is her problem? She knew nothing, NOTHING of what I was going through. I had done nothing to her, so who the hell was she to talk to me like that. I grabbed her hand from where it still lay on my arm and roughly threw it away from me.

"Well you know what _Milroy_, at least I could get a boyfriend in the first place. And I may be a bitch, but you're a whore and I'd rather be known for who I am then who I do."

Silence...

.GOD. I cannot believe I just did that. I suddenly felt like I was about to burst into tears. My face flames, and blood rushed forcefully to my face. The silence in the lunch hall was deafening as the whole of Forks high just witnessed the small argument between Lauren and me. Lauren on the other hand was standing dumbfounded in front of me. Taking this opportunity I secured my bag on my shoulder and made a quick exit through the door I had just come through, hastily heading towards the parking lot and swiftly into the security of my truck, I jammed my keys into the ignitions and my old beast sprung to life rapidly making my way out of the parking lot towards my home, just in time for another round of nausea to hit me. This was getting out of hand.

A/N: I'd like to thank helikesitheymikey for my first EVER review, I've never written a Fanfiction before and it really nice to know that someone enjoyed the little that I had written. From next week on I'll hopefully be trying updating every Sunday, as I am still at collage and have lots of work to do, but as it is a school break I'll try and update once and twice before next week so I can start getting onto the story before school starts again. THANKS.


End file.
